Smoky
by stavie93
Summary: Sawyer and Juliet run into the smoke monster in the jungle. Dharmatimes. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** I've been battling writer's block so hopefully this will help cure it!

A question for all of my readers - would you prefer to see a multi-chapter Suliet fic set in Dharamville or the real world? I've got some Dharma ideas as well as one for a kind of reset fic where the island never happened. (still completely Suliet of course!) I've never written them outside of Dharma and wondered if there would be interest. Let me know if you would prefer one or the other or would be happy with both!

Also please don't forget to read and review this story! Reviews make me happy and give me something to look back on when I'm stuck.

Thank you!

 **Smoky**

Juliet drove a Dharma Jeep away from the barracks as Sawyer relaxed in the passenger seat. He'd been lounging with his boots on the dash and eyes closed since they cleared the pylons and started down the path leading to the flame. The sun beat down mercilessly on Juliet's dark jumpsuit. The passing trees gave little shade so she pressed harder on the accelerator to create a better breeze and hopefully find some reprieve from the heat. A hole in the path caused the jeep to bounce. Sawyer was momentarily lifted out of his seat. His eyes shot open as his hands latched onto whatever part of the vehicle he could reach.

"Damn Blondie!" He yelled. "Who taught you to drive?!"

"I like the breeze." She stated and then glanced at him. "Remind me again why you need to be chauffeured around today? You know I could be working in the shade at the motorpool with a fan on me right now."

Sawyer almost laughed at the look of longing that crossed her face when she mentioned shade and a fan. He didn't think it was _that_ hot, but then again he was clad in the lightest color jumpsuit Dharma had to offer while she had the darkest. He let go of the jeep and settled back into his seat as she reduced the speed for upcoming twists and turns in the path.

"I just need a ride to the flame to get the security van and I'll be outta yer hair for the rest of the day."

"You promise?" She teased as they rounded a corner.

Sawyer grinned. It was hard to believe the two of them had gone from enemies to roommates and best friends in only a matter of months. "Yep. Drop me off at the flame and ya ain't gotta worry about me the rest o' the day." He said and then added. "At least not 'til we get home of course and it's time for ya to make my dinner."

"With that attitude you can make your own dinner!" Juliet replied. Sawyer caught her smile even as she kept her eyes on the road.

They entered a shady part of the path and Juliet slowed the jeep to a crawl so she could enjoy the break from the sun a little longer. They continued on in comfortable silence until a distinctive popping sound came from the rear end of the vehicle followed by the flap-flap of driving on a flat tire.

"Shit." Juliet muttered and brought the jeep to a stop on one side of the path.

Sawyer hopped out and walked around to the back of the vehicle. "Son of a bitch." He said as he saw the flat tire. "What the hell did you hit back there?" He bent down and looked at the tire more closely. It was done for.

"I don't know. I didn't see anything. Maybe a rock or something." Juliet climbed out of the jeep and grabbed her toolbox from the back. She dropped the box next to Sawyer. "You gonna watch or help me change it?"

Sawyer lifted the spare from the back of the jeep.

They worked quickly and quietly. Seeing Juliet at work always amazed Sawyer. He never pegged her as the mechanic type, but he was pretty sure she was better with a wrench than he was.

The old tire was off and Juliet was examining it closely when Sawyer heard it. A rustling of the trees he'd almost begun to forget about. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Juliet asked, too focused on the task at hand to even look up.

The noises stopped momentarily and for a second Sawyer thought he'd imagined the whole thing. Then the strange sort of clicking noise started, followed by a deafening screeching and the cracking of trees as they were toppled over.

Juliet looked up at Sawyer, her eyes wide with fear.

"Run." He told her.

She dropped her tools and stood. She could see black smoke in the distance through the leaves. She started in the opposite direction and then turned to find Sawyer still standing next to the jeep. He moved to the front passenger side of the jeep and stuck his head inside peering under the seat.

"James!" Juliet yelled over the sounds of the monster.

Sawyer looked up. "Run!" He instructed her again. She ran towards him. Not what he had in mind. He had one hand down under the passenger seat. Juliet tugged on the other sleeve.

"We gotta go and I'm not leaving you!"

"Hang on." He said harshly and continued his search under the seat. "Your bumpy ride threw my radio under here somewhere and I have a feeling we're gonna need it!"

They had to shout in order to hear each other as the thing got closer. Sawyer finally wrapped his fingers around the hard plastic of the radio. At the same time the smoke broke through the last few trees.

"Let's go!" Juliet yelled and they ran. There were trees everywhere, but nowhere to hide. The screeching got louder and louder. After a few moments Juliet looked next to her to find Sawyer was gone. He was a couple yards back trying to pick himself up off the ground after tripping and landing face first in the dirt. Juliet raced back to help him when suddenly the smoke loomed directly above Sawyer. "James!" She screamed, still too far away to do anything else.

Sawyer tried to scramble forward, but lost his footing. He looked back just as he was lifted off the ground by his ankles. He hung in the air upside down and struggled against the smoke, but aside from his rapid heartbeat and heavy breathing he was relatively silent.

Juliet was the one yelling his name from the ground. "Let him go!' She screamed a couple times and then idly wondered if the thing could even hear her. Do smoke monsters have ears somewhere? She reached Sawyer who dangled just above her head and managed to grab a hold of his hand when he held it out to her. She pulled with all her strength, but he didn't budge.

"Just go!" He yelled over the screeching of the smoke. It began to spin him around and tossed him up above the trees before catching him again much like a dog playing with a mouse. This time it held Sawyer out of Juliet's reach. "Go 'fore it gets you too!"

"You're not leaving me here by myself!" She told him. She knew there was a time not so long ago when he would have liked to have killed her or watch the smoke monster tear her apart. Now though, they had each other's backs. They'd shared secrets, hopes, fears, and dreams since landing in the 70's and becoming roommates. He was the closest friend she'd ever had other than Rachel and she knew he wouldn't leave her behind if the situation was reversed.

Juliet looked around and did the only thing she could think to try. She grabbed Sawyer's rifle from the jeep and began shooting.

Sawyer struggled in the air twisting and turning, trying to break free from the invisible hands that held him. The smoke came near to surrounding him at times. It clouded his vision and was so cold. Juliet had moved out of his eyesight. The first shot rang out and whirred past his head. He twisted again until he could see her standing there with the rifle. "The hell are you doin?" He called down. "You tryin' ta kill me?!"

"You got any better ideas?" Juliet asked. During her time on the island she had seen the smoke attack a few people, but never like this. It usually engulfed the person and took them away in a matter of seconds. "Quit movin' and I won't hit you!" She yelled back. She fired more shots into the smoke, but it didn't seem to affect it at all.

Suddenly the smoke completely engulfed Sawyer. He disappeared into it and Juliet lowered her gun for fear of hitting him.

"James!" She called out desperately.

And just as quickly as the smoke had appeared it retreated into the trees. Sawyer was left hanging in midair even with the tops of the trees. He came crashing down, landing with a crack and a groan on his shoulder. Juliet raced to him, dropping the gun as the sounds of the smoke faded and then disappeared. She dropped next to him as he rolled to his back. He groaned again and his hand flew to his injured shoulder which seemed to be sitting at an odd angle.

"James." Juliet was happy to be able to use her normal voice again now that she didn't have to scream over the smoke. Her eyes watered as she brushed his hair out of his face, but she refused to let tears fall. They'd grown incredibly close and she couldn't imagine losing him, but she still wasn't about to let him see her cry.

"I'm not sure if we pissed it off or made a friend." Sawyer sat up with Juliet's help. She choked back a laugh. "Why am I not dead?" He asked.

"I don't know." Juliet said while examining a gash above his eye. "But I'm glad you're not."

Blue eyes met bluer eyes. Sawyer saw the emotion he heard earlier in her voice reflected in the ocean blue orbs he rarely saw this close. She looked away and turned her attention to his shoulder. "Can you move it?" She asked, referring to his shoulder. He let go of it and stared at his arm as he tried to move it. He shook his head. "It's dislocated." She told him. "Come here."

Juliet helped Sawyer to a standing position and led him over to the jeep. "Sit." He could tell she was in doctor mode and didn't question her commands. He took a seat on the ground with his back up against the vehicle. She knelt down and felt around his shoulder. He winced at the pain. "Sorry." She said sincerely. "I'm going to have to pop it back into place." She said after a moment. "You want me to do it now or after I finish the changing the tire?" She nodded to end of the jeep where both tires still lay with their tools.

Sawyer knew it would hurt. "Just get it over with." He said.

"Ok." Juliet said and took the hand of his injured arm. "On three."

Sawyer nodded. Her bedside manner had to be better than Jacko's. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. He'd never dislocated anything before.

"One." Juliet said and Sawyer watched as she positioned her hands on his arm. "Two." She looked him in the eye to see if he was ready. He gave a very small, but encouraging smile. "Three." She pushed and twisted and felt his arm snap back into place.

Sawyer growled and tried not scream. It hurt a lot more than he was anticipating. As soon as she let go his hand flew back to his shoulder cradling it. "Son of a bitch!"

"Can you move it now?" She asked.

"Can I move it?!" He admonished. "It hurts like hell!"

Juliet tried not to laugh. "I just pushed your bone back into its socket. You didn't think that would hurt?"

"Not like this! It's worse than gettin' shot!"

Juliet pushed his hand out of the way and examined the shoulder again. "It looks fine. The pain will wear off in a little bit." She stood up. "I gotta get this jeep fixed so we can get out of here before that thing comes back."

Sawyer looked at her wide-eyed. "Yer bedside manner sucks." He stated.

She looked down at him with narrowed eyes. "I can pull it back out if you think someone else can do it better." She said in all seriousness.

Sawyer stood too and shook his head. "Just thought you'd be a little more sympathetic." He said.

Juliet's eyes widened. "Sympathetic?" She repeated. "My shoulder's been dislocated four times. I know how it feels and I know you'll live." Her voice was eerily calm, but Sawyer felt like he was in the principal's office. "We just about died, because you had to go back for a damn radio. Now I still have to fix this jeep before that thing comes back and does kill us." Her voice began to rise. "So I'm sorry I don't have time to baby you right now!" She stomped over to the rear of the jeep and began working, leaving Sawyer standing there dumbfounded.

She didn't want to be angry at him, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't even entirely sure what it was she was so mad about. Was it him going back for the radio when they first heard the smoke coming? His ungratefulness at her medical assistance? Having to drive him out here in the first place? Or maybe it was the fact that she had just come very near to losing her best friend? Whatever the reason she took her anger out on the tires and her tools.

Sawyer took a seat in the jeep while she worked. He suddenly felt like an ass. After a few minutes he took his hand off his shoulder and experimented with moving it. The pain was fading and he seemed to be able to move it in any way he pleased. He sat in silence wondering exactly what had made her so mad. _I shouldn't have gone back for the radio_. He thought. Doing so nearly got them both killed, nearly got _her_ killed. He thought he'd have time to grab it so they could use to call for help when the smoke went away. Obviously, he'd been wrong.

As Juliet's banging continued behind him Sawyer's thoughts wandered. She wouldn't leave him. _Why?_ He wasn't anything special. Never had been and never would be. But she refused to protect herself and let the smoke have its way with him. He had to admit the blonde currently making more noise changing a tire than what was strictly necessary had become the best friend he'd ever had. She knew everything about him, every last sordid detail, and still looked him in the eye. He never thought that would be possible.

And if it had been her dangling in the air by a mysterious smoke monster known for dismembering and killing everything it touched would he have run? Would he have left her behind to save himself? _No_. He knew in a heartbeat he would have stayed and fought just as she did.

Sawyer turned around to see Juliet securing the last few bolts to hold the new tire in place. He climbed out of the jeep and walked over. She didn't acknowledge him. He picked up her discarded tools and arranged them back in the toolbox just the way she liked. She finished and found him standing with the box waiting for the tool in her hand, the last one. She smiled and dropped it in the box.

He placed the box in the back of the vehicle as Juliet started for the driver's seat. "Jules." He stopped her. She turned around "The shoulder's much better." He wiggled his arm for emphasis. "Thank you."

She gave him another smile. "Anytime. Let's get out of here. I still need to work on that." She pointed to the cut above his eye he'd almost forgotten about.

They rode back to Dharmaville in silence. Juliet parked the jeep at the motorpool before walking home with Sawyer. "Sit." She pointed him towards the couch as they walked in the little yellow house they shared.

He didn't argue and took a seat on the far end of the couch, his spot. Juliet disappeared into the bathroom and came back a few moments later with a washcloth and first aid kit. She sat next to him on the couch and turned to face him with the washcloth in hand.

"I don't think you'll need stitches, but I need to clean it to be sure." She said. He nodded. She brought the cloth closer to his head, but stopped centimeters away. "This might hurt." She warned softly.

"It's ok." He replied.

Juliet brushed the cloth against his skin, clearing away dirt and dried blood. She worked carefully and after her anger earlier Sawyer was surprised at her gentleness. He watched her face as she worked. She was focused on her task and didn't notice him staring.

Soon his eyes travelled. He noticed a small smudge of grease on her cheek. He saw the way she just barely bit her lower lip in concentration. He could see emotion in her eyes, a level of caring he'd never before seen directed at him. Before his thoughts could continue her attention returned back to him instead of just the cut on his forehead.

Juliet put the washcloth down and took ointment and a bandage out of the kit. She returned to the cut and Sawyer once again saw the concentration, the grease, and the caring. He couldn't help but think about how much he cared for her, too. He was glad it was him the smoke had taken. If it had been Juliet he wouldn't have known what to do. And he knew he'd be lost without her.

She was pressing the bandage to his skin when he noticed stray pieces of hair escaping her bandana. She shifted and one came to rest near her eye. She blinked to get rid of the irritation, but it didn't work. Sawyer reached up without thinking and moved it behind her ear, caressing her face in the process. Her skin was soft, softer than he expected and he let his hand rest on the side of her face and her neck. Juliet froze and her eyes found his.

"Thank you for saving me today." He whispered.

Her eyes clouded with more emotion and she gingerly leaned into his touch. "Don't you ever leave me." She whispered back. Her hands dropped to his chest.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He replied as his face inched closer to hers. His eyes dropped to her lips and he wondered _would they be just as soft as her skin?_

He found out soon enough when their lips met. _Even softer. Perfect._ A slow, breathless kiss later he pulled back and grinned. "I take back what I said earlier." He told her.

Juliet looked at him, utterly confused.

"Yer bedside manner is amazin'."

Juliet smiled widely and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
